Actor's Secret
by KrisYeolBeliever
Summary: Sehun merupakan seorang penggemar fanatik dari Kris Wu. Dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai fakta itu. KrisYeol fic with slight!LuYeol, HanHun, Kaihun, KrisHun.


**Actor's Secret**

* * *

Cast: Kris, Chanyeol

Other cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Jessica etc

Pair: KrisYeol slight!LuYeol, HanHun, KaiHun

Warning! Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy, M-preg, ageswitch

* * *

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, mata onyx miliknya kini terlihat sayu dan memerah menahan kantuk. Ia perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah sekian jam duduk menghadap layar monitor tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Chanyeol berjalan acuh melewati puluhan kertas yang tersebar di seluruh lantai kamar bahkan sesekali menginjaknya. Masa bodoh, ia akan membereskan semua ini besok.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan senyum mengembang. Hah! Ia begitu merindukan kasur empuknya seharian ini. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengambil guling yang terletak dipojok kanan ranjang lalu memeluk benda tersebut erat. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

 _"U R so bad girl! Wǒ cái fāxiàn! Bùshì nǐ duìshǒu wǒ bèi dǎ liǎn oh!"_

Sebuah nyanyian –lebih tepatnya jeritan yang menyakitkan gendang telinga sukses membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar karena kaget. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas lelah lalu mendesiskan sebuah nama.

"Sehun."

Dengan lesu –dan terpaksa, Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya. Langkahnya sedikit terseok-seok. Ia lalu memutar gagang pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai atas.

 _"Shì hé biéren tóng kuàng de huàmiàn wǒ bú tài dǒng zhēn de tài jiǒng wǒ xiǎng dàshū cái shì nǐ de cài"_

'Jeritan' itu masih terdengar, membuat telinga Chanyeol terasa berdengung dan itu menyakitkan. Chanyeol mengusap kedua telinganya. Beberapa langkah lagi dan ia akan sampai ke kamar Sehun. Anak itu memang selalu berlebihan terhadap apapun yang berhubungan dengan idola nya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. _Park_ _Sehun, awas kau._

"WOHOOO!"

Chanyeol bergegas memutar gagang pintu kamar Sehun sebelum gendang telinganya pecah. Dan terlihat pemandangan seorang anak berusia 16 tahun tengah menatap antusias kepada ipad ditangannya yang menampilkan video –entah apalah- itu dengan sebuah earphone terpasang ditelinganya juga dengan posisi tengkurap diatas ranjangnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar Sehun, pukul 1 petang dan paginya anaknya ini masih harus berangkat sekolah. Makin meluaplah kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Park Sehun!"

Panggilan bernada tegas dari Chanyeol malah dibalas nyanyian oleh Sehun. Mending kalo suaranya ngademin, lha ini?

Chanyeol melepas –lebih tepatnya menarik earphone anaknya dengan paksa, bahkan ipad yang masih terhubung dengan earphone tersebut ikut tertarik. Sehun yang kaget refleks menoleh dan mendapati Ibunya yang kini memasang tampang horror-nya.

Sehun malah mengerang kesal, "Mommy, aku sudah menuruti perintahmu untuk memasang earphone ketika mendengarkan musik dimalam hari. Apalagi kesalahanku kali ini?!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol memandang datar kearah ipad yang masih memutar sebuah video lalu jari-jarinya dengan paksa melepaskan baterai ipad tersebut. Sehun hendak protes namun tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengarah padanya membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. "Kesalahanmu adalah, kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti artinya sedikitpun dengan nyaring tanpa menyadari suaramu itu membuat telinga setiap orang akan terasa sakit! Dan... kau pikir jam berapa sekarang ini dan kau masih belum tidur juga?!"

"Aku baru pulang pukul 12 karena tadi restoran sangat ramai dan aku membutuhkan hiburan untuk melepas lelah dan stress. Untuk masalah suara, seharusnya mommy tidak perlu marah-marah, malah harusnya aku yang marah. Kenapa mommy harus mewariskan suara jelek mommy kepadaku." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Kurang ajar! Chanyeol refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ipad dan laptop mu mommy sita selama seminggu!" ia mulai berjalan kearah meja belajar Sehun dan mengambil sebuah laptop yang tergeletak diatasnya lalu berjalan kembali kearah pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun merasa kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mencegah Ibunya melakukan aksi pelanggaran hak asasi bagi dirinya tadi.

"A.. What?!" Sehun mematung sejenak. Ia mulai merengek "Mom.. Mommy, kau tahukan aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa mendengar suara Kris hyung sebelum tidur, setidaknya biarkan ak–"

"Who's care? Setidaknya kau masih bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suara Kris hyung mu itu kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sedikit seringai dibibirnya lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun sebelum anak itu sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sehun membulatkan matanya dramatis. Matanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dari kamarnya. Semua benda disekelilingnya kini terasa mengabur. Bibirnya perlahan bergetar.

"MOMMY~"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **,**


End file.
